Othello
by Curlies
Summary: MPREG, GORE, LEMON. En medio de una misión para aniquilar al grupo de ghouls Aogiri, el Investigador Amon se encuentra con un joven ghoul en estado deplorable. Guiado por la lástima, decide salvarle la vida, sin imaginarse que llegaría a enamorarse de ese chico que podría matarlo en cualquier momento.
1. Libertad

**Este fanfic ocurre en un mundo semi-AU donde Akira ya era compañera de Amon durante la misión para aniquilar Aogiri, donde Anteiku no llegó a tiempo a salvar a Kaneki, y donde Kaneki no mató a Yamori, pero igual terminó loco.**

 **Espero que les guste! Saludos!**

* * *

-Kaneki.

 _No._

-Abre los ojos, Kaneki.

 _No._

-Mírame.

 _No quiero. No._

-¿Te gusta, Kaneki? El sabor de mi verga en tu boca.

 _Lo odio. ¡Lo odio!_

-Así, métetela toda. Casi puedo sentir tu garganta.

 _Basta. No quiero. No me gusta. Lo odio._

-Te has vuelto todo un experto en esto, Kaneki. Te encanta, ¿no es cierto? Vamos, más adentro, sé que puedes meterla más profundo.

 _Es asqueroso. Termina de una vez._

-Ahh, Kaneki, eres tan bueno. Siento que ya voy a venirme. Vamos, muéstrame tu trasero, quiero correrme adentro de ti.

 _Por favor. Déjame en paz._

-Eso es. ¿Ves cómo es más fácil cuando obedeces? Separa más las piernas, déjame verlo. Guau, estás realmente usado aquí.

 _No mires. No me toques. Déjame ir, te lo suplico._

-Voy a meterlo ahora. Ohh que delicioso, estás realmente apretado. ¿Tanto te gusta?

 _Me duele. Sácalo. Por favor, ¡sácalo! No puedo. Estoy sangrando. Siento la sangre escurriendo por mis piernas. ¡Sácalo!_

-Di que te gusta.

-…M-me gusta.

 _Lo odio._

-Suplícame que te folle hasta el fondo.

-P-por favor… fóllame hasta el fondo, Yamori-sama.

 _No. No. No. Sácalo. Me lastimas. ¡Duele!_

-Eso es, eres un muy buen chico, Kaneki. Cómo tu desees, voy a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar, sólo porque tú me lo pediste.

-Gr-gracias, Yamori-sama…

 _¡Por favor! ¡Alguien-! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayuda!_

-Di que eres mi puta y que te encanta que te coja.

-Soy la… la puta de Yamori-sama… m-me encanta que me coja…

 _¡No puedo más! ¡Está destrozándome! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_

-¡Di que te gusta!

-¡Me gusta!

 _Lo odio._

-¡Dilo más, di cuanto te encanta tener mi verga en tu agujero de puta! ¡Di cuanto te gusta que un hombre te coja por atrás! ¡Dilo, como la puta que eres!

-¡Me encanta, Yamori-sama!

 _Lo odio._

-¡Me encanta!

 _Lo odio._

-¡Me encanta!

 _Me encanta._

-Es lo mejor.

 _Se siente tan bien._

-¡Ahh! ¡El miembro de Yamori-sama es tan grueso, me encanta!

 _Más. Más. Dame más._

-¡Yamori-sama, lléneme de su semen, por favor!

…

-¡Más fuerte, Yamori-sama!

…

-¡Úseme! ¡Úseme, Yamori-sama! ¡Soy su puta!

…

-¡Ahhh! El miembro de Yamori-sama se ensancha. ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! Me está llenando. ¡Me está llenando!

…

-¡Yamori-sama es el mejor! ¡Me encanta!

…

 _Alguien…_

 _Por favor…_

 _Quién sea…_

 _Sáqueme de aquí…_

 _Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mí…_

.

Por cuarta vez en ese día, había vomitado lo poco que tenía en el estómago, justo en el balde que estaba frente a él. No. Ni siquiera tenía nada en el estómago. Eran puros jugos gástricos, los que dejaba en ese objeto de metal, empapando aquello para lo que estaba ese bote en primer lugar. Almacenar sus dedos.

-Qué asqueroso- murmuró Yamori frente a él -¿Tanto te duele que no puedes evitar vomitar? Mira, ya te manchaste.

Kaneki mantenía los ojos cerrados, jadeando con fuerza. No podía más. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. Desde hace unos días que tardaba más en regenerarse, y hace dos días había empezado a vomitar. Pero no siempre era por la tortura, a veces, incluso sin Yamori ahí, él soltaba todo sin poder evitarlo.

-No es divertido venir sólo a verte vomitar- Yamori torció su cuello, haciéndolo tronar –Oh, tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si, cada vez que vomites, te saco un ojo?

Kaneki se paralizó.

-Es decir, tus dedos están tardando cada vez más en volver a salir. Estoy aburriéndome de esperar. Podría sacarte los ojos. Y una vez que ya no tengas ojos, te cortaré la lengua, entonces seguiré por tus orejas. Está bien, ¿no es cierto? Te encanta el dolor, después de todo. En verdad que eres una puta.

-Yo… no soy una puta…

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Yamori.

-Cierto. Las putas cobran. Y tú te abres de piernas por simple gusto.

-Yo no…- apretó los dientes con fuerza, antes de volver a vaciar el estómago en la cubeta.

Yamori rió, ansioso y tomó sus pinzas de la mesa de herramientas.

-Pobre, pobre Kaneki. Lleva aquí casi un mes, esperando que vengan a salvarlo. Te diré un secreto, Kaneki- el hombre se acercó a su oído, causándole escalofríos y haciéndole temblar –Todos tus amigos ya están muertos, Kaneki.

Apenas Kaneki abrió la boca para decir algo, la pinza rozaba su ojo derecho.

.ki- Yamori cantó su nombre, antes de tronar su dedo índice -¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?

Todo de pronto se volvió obscuro.

- **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

.

-¿Aquí es donde se esconde Aogiri?- Amon admiró la estructura desde lejos. Había visto los planos antes de que comenzara la misión de exterminio de Aogiri, así que sabía que detrás de esos edificios, se encontraba otra hilera. –Es gigante.

-Deben superarnos en número, ¿no?- dijo un soldado que estaba a su derecha.

-Aún no se conoce el número exacto de los miembros de Aogiri, pero no importa cuántos sean, tenemos que encargarnos de que ni uno solo quede- declaró su compañera, Akira.

-En cuanto seamos capaces de entrar. Tienen pistolas.

En ese momento, el sonido de una motocicleta encendiéndose llamó la atención de todos los miembros de la CCG en el lugar.

-¡¿Pueden hacerse a un lado?!- gritó Juuzou, montando la recién adquirida motocicleta de Marude.

-… ¿Qué rayos está haciendo…?

.

-Las Palomas han invadido este lugar, Kaneki- le habló Yamori, colocándose la máscara para cubrirle el rostro y regresar a ser _Jason_.

Kaneki temblaba en su lugar. No era capaz de hablar. No era capaz de ver. Y la sangre dentro de su oído casi le impedía escuchar.

–Es mi deber acabar con ellos. No tardaré. En cuanto vuelva, seguiremos divirtiéndonos, lo prometo.

Kaneki escuchó a Yamori salir de la habitación, y sólo entonces comenzó a llorar. Ya no podía. Era demasiado. Esperaba que Yamori muriera. Pero, ¿sería mejor si las Palomas llegaran hasta él? ¿Qué le harían si lo encontraran?

Estaba tan mareado, tan adolorido, y había perdido tanta sangre que no fue capaz de soportar más su peso y cayó al suelo con todo y la silla a la que permanecía atado.

La piel de sus muñecas y tobillos se habían fusionado con las cadenas de metal que le sujetaban. Era inútil siquiera intentar huir ahora. Morir ahí era su destino.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas, iluminado como una última esperanza.

Las Palomas quizás encontrarían esa habitación. Si así fuera, lo más probable es que lo matarían de inmediato. Eso sería mucho mejor que las lentas y dolorosas torturas diarias de Yamori.

Ah… La muerte sonaba como algo tan hermoso en esos momentos.

.

-Jason. Rango S. Un Ghoul Kakuja.- le reconoció Akira, mirando su cadáver en el suelo. –Era un ghoul demente y sádico. Antes de devorar a sus presas, le gustaba torturarlas lentamente.

-¿Ehh? ¿Tanto así? Tal vez nos suban de rango- rió Juuzou, jugando con el cuerpo inerte del enorme ghoul.

-Juuzou, deja de jugar con él- le reprimió Shinohara, des-equipando su armadura, Arata.

–Sigamos adelante, a limpiar el edificio cinco- dijo Amon, avanzando.

Curiosamente, no encontraron a ningún otro ghoul en el camino hacia el otro edificio, y una vez adentro, éste también parecía completamente desierto.

-Está demasiado silencioso. No bajen su guardia- ordenó el Investigador Shinohara.

Los cuatro andaban a paso lento, no dejando una sola esquina sin revisar.

 _-Shinohara, aquí Marude, ¿me copias?-_ le habló por el transmisor.

-Te escucho, Marude.

 _-Vuelvan al punto de partida. Aogiri se ha retirado. Repito, Aogiri ha terminado su retirada. Todos los edificios se encuentran limpios._

Sólo al escuchar esas palabras fue que Shinohara, Akira y Amon lograron soltar el suspiro que llevaba horas atorado en su garganta. Relajando los músculos tan tensos que ya tenían y bajando sus niveles cardíacos.

-Ya escucharon, chicos. Todos de regreso- sonrió Shinohara, regresando por donde habían entrado con Amon y Akira detrás suyo. Después de unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que Juuzou no los seguía. -¿Juuzou?

El más joven estaba parado estático en su lugar, observando una puerta a su derecha, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sucede algo, Juuzou?

-Alguien está aquí dentro- indicó el menor, y sus palabras pusieron en guardia a los demás inmediatamente.

-¿Un ghoul?- preguntó Shinohara, desenvainando su espada.

-No lo sé, pero respira muy rápido. La puerta está cerrada con llave.

-Akira-san, Shinohara-san, cúbranme, voy a tirarla- dijo Amon, acercándose a la puerta de metal y tirándole de una patada. Los otros tres investigadores se apresuraron a entrar, preparados para luchar, con sus armas en alto, pero fueron sorprendidos con una habitación vacía, pero con una peculiar mezcla de hedores que los obligaba a contener la respiración.

No, la habitación no estaba vacía. Ahí, en medio de la ridículamente enorme habitación, se encontraba una figura tirada en el suelo, amarrada a una silla. Pero era tan pequeño que había sido difícil de verlo.

Fue Amon quien se acercó a él, con extrema precaución, preparado para asesinarlo, de ser necesario.

Había un balde metálico a un lado, lleno de vómito y otras cosas que no podía diferenciar ni se atrevía a mirar, y entonces pudo ver al chico. Su cabello completamente blanco, con el rostro hacia el suelo, sin hacer siquiera un esfuerzo por moverse. Manchaba todo el piso de sangre y se encontraba completamente desnudo a excepción de las cadenas que lo unían a la silla.

Amon bajó su arma y entonces los demás Investigadores se acercaron, todos con la misma pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Estaba vivo?

-¡Eeeeey! ¡¿Estás vivo?! Estabas respirando agitadamente hace unos momentos, ¿cierto?- gritó Juuzou, acercándose al cuerpo del otro chico. Le tomó del cabello sin el mínimo rasgo de sutileza y lo jaló. Amon iba a regañarle por cómo le estaba tratando, pero lo que vio lo dejó en un estado de shock tan extremo que se había quedado sin palabras.

Akira tuvo que desviar la mirada, a punto de vomitar.

-¡No tiene ojos!- rió Juuzou, contemplando el rostro macabro y desfigurado de esa persona. Sangraba tanto que casi era imposible distinguirle sus facciones -¡Su lengua tampoco está, y miren, sus orejas están despedazadas! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Qué maravilloso!

-¡Suzuya!- le riñó Amon, pero entonces Shinohara les habló seriamente, ganando su atención.

-¡Juuzou, Amon, aléjense de él! ¡Es un ghoul!

-¡Pero Shinohara-san, mire! ¡Está tan débil que ni siquiera puede mantenerse a sí mismo, si le muevo la cabeza así o así, es como si fuera una muñeca de trapo!- se divirtió Juuzou, y, efectivamente, la cabeza del ghoul se movía hacia donde el investigador más joven le jalara. Incluso cuando le soltó, ésta cayó directamente al suelo. –Es como si estuviera muerto. Pero aún respira.

-Sigue siendo peligroso. Un ghoul débil significa un ghoul hambriento- dijo el más experimentado. –Matémoslo aquí, ahora.

-Me pregunto qué habrá hecho- comentó Juuzou, para sorpresa de Shinohara.

-¿Huh?

-Es decir, debió de haber hecho algo para que le hicieran esto, ¿no?- explicó el más joven –Tal vez dijo algo que no debió o intentó traicionarlos. ¿Qué habrá hecho?

Shinohara y Amon se miraron, con la misma idea en la cabeza.

Tal vez no deberían matar al ghoul, después de todo. Quizás podrían sacarle algo de información. Shinohara hizo un movimiento de cabeza firme para Amon, indicándole que se lo llevara.

El Investigador pelinegro levantó su quinque y cortó la silla a la que el ghoul se mantenía prisionero, dejándole las cadenas puestas. Al verlo liberado, se quitó el abrigo y lo cubrió con éste, entonces lo cargó y lo llevó en sus brazos.

Estaba tan débil, tan frío, tan ligero, tan delgado y malnutrido. Algo en Amon le decía que tenía que cuidarlo. Sobretodo cuando éste comenzó a temblar en sus brazos.

El Investigador le tomó con más firmeza.


	2. Muriendo Lentamente

Amon había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando a ese chico desde la ventana de alta seguridad, similar a la que usaban en COCHLEA para entrevistar a los ghouls.

-¿Cómo sigue?- su compañera se acercó a él, posicionándose a su derecha y contemplando al joven que habían rescatado ayer del Edificio 5.

-Aún no habla. Quise que le viera uno de los doctores pero no obtuve el permiso.

-Es un ghoul después de todo. No necesita un doctor, necesita comida para poder curarse.

-En eso estamos. Aún no nos dan la autorización para poder alimentarlo.

Akira calló unos momentos. Se suponía que ella también era una Investigadora, al igual que él. Se suponía que ellos odiaban a los ghouls, que tenían que matarlos a todos, habían sido educados de esa forma. Su propio padre solía burlarse de que los ghouls fingieran tener sentimientos como ellos, y los clasificaba como _animales sin ninguna razón de vivir._ Aun así, al ver a ese pobre chico, tan apaleado, tan débil, no podía si no sentir lástima. Así que ella habló las palabras que Amon tanto se había callado.

-Pobre chico- susurró, y su superior le miró con sorpresa –Debió haber vivido un infierno, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Amon apretó los dientes y se encaminó hacia cierta oficina, dejando a su compañera atrás con una sonrisa.

.

-Shinohara-san- le llamó Amon, una vez que se hubo topado con él -Me gustaría saber cómo va el permiso para alimentar a ese chico.

-Ah, ¿te refieres al _ghoul_? Verás, Amon, no es algo tan fácil. Recuerda que la CCG fue creada para erradicarlos, no puedes esperar que aprueben salvarle la vida a uno tan fácilmente.

-¡Pero se trata de un ghoul que podría tener información esencial para nuestra lucha contra Aogiri!

-Es lo mismo que yo señalé… pero, ¿sabes?, incluso si lo alimentáramos, nadie puede asegurarnos que va a darnos información, o que no va a intentar atacarnos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que sea necesario para que lo aprueben? ¡El chico lleva dos días en esa habitación, y aún no muestra ningún rasgo de mejorar!

-Yo siento lo mismo que tú, Amon. También vi su estado cuando lo sacamos de esa habitación, incluso para un ghoul, lo que le hicieron fue terrible. Créeme cuando te digo que yo también quisiera ayudarlo…- Shinohara pareció algo dudoso por unos momentos, pero finalmente habló –Tal vez le haríamos un favor si lo matáramos.

-¡Shinohara-san!

-¡Amon, por todos los cielos, yo también quiero ayudarlo, pero sólo míralo, ésta tan débil que apenas y puede respirar, es un milagro que siga vivo! ¡Ten un poco de piedad por él y mátalo, termina con su sufrimiento de una vez!

El joven Investigador frunció el ceño.

-No puedo permitir eso…- gruñó y le dio la espalda, sin importarle que su superior continuase llamándole.

.

A Amon no le importó romper las reglas de "no entrar a la habitación sin un acompañante", sabía que lo hacían por el bien de todos, pero él también sabía que el chico al que mantenían encerrado ahí no significaba ningún peligro para nadie.

Entró y caminó hasta él, a la cama en la que había permanecido acostado los últimos dos días. No se había movido ni un solo milímetro.

Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un costado de la cama y la acercó más para poder quedar de frente con el ghoul. La mitad superior de su rostro había sido vendado, pues no había muchas personas con un estómago tan fuerte para aguantar mirarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás despierto?- preguntó el Investigador, mirándole con mucha lástima. No recibió respuesta alguna, así que quiso cerciorarse tomándole la presión. Ver los dedos amputados del chico le daba mareos, por lo que cerró los ojos y apretó con delicadeza la muñeca del joven, por debajo de las esposas, se le hacía increíble que el pobre chico apenas y podía mantenerse con vida y que aun así lo ataran a la cama. Suspiró con pesar y se concentró para sentir su pulso. Sí, su corazón definitivamente seguía latiendo, aunque a un ritmo peligrosamente lento.

-Escucha- dejó su mano con delicadeza donde estaba y habló- Mi nombre es Amon Kotarou, Investigador Nivel 1, estás en la CCG ahora. Nos haremos cargo de ti. Aquí hay leyes que te protegen, ¿me oíste? Nadie puede hacerte daño sin importar qué seas. No tienes que regresar a ese lugar, aquí estarás a salvo. Pero tienes que prometer no lastimar a nadie. En estos momentos estoy haciendo todo lo posible para conseguirte comida, se paciente.

Amon no esperaba que le respondiera, así que realmente le sorprendió cuando sintió la mano (lo que quedaba de ella, al menos) del chico sobre la suya. Amon sonrió más tranquilamente al percatarse de que el chico se encontraba bien y que podía escucharlo.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se percató de que el chico lloraba.

-Gra…- susurró, con un hilo de voz apenas audible. Tan sólo verlo esforzándose tanto por hablar le resultaba doloroso al Investigador, y no dudaba que fuera peor para el chico. Su voz tembló un poco, estaba ronca, apagada, pero aun así, terminó su frase -…Gracias…

Sintió como su corazón se detuvo con esas simples palabras.

-V-volveré después- dijo, alejándose de él y saliendo de la habitación. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, como cuando llevaba horas ejercitándose sin parar, sentía como le cortaba la respiración. No supo exactamente porqué, él también derramó unas lágrimas.

.

Habían pasado cinco días ya desde que el ghoul de cabello blanco estaba acostado en esa cama sin moverse. Amon y Akira eran los únicos que tomaban su tiempo libre para ir a visitarlo. Amon solía sentarse y mirar, pero Akira había tomado suficiente confianza como para sentarse al lado de él en la cama y acariciar su cabello gentilmente. Algunas veces, Amon veía al chico sonreír débilmente cuando su compañera hacía eso. En una ocasión, Amon podría haber jurado escucharle susurrar " _mamá_ ".

-Parece que te has encariñado con ese ghoul, y también pareces gustarle a él- sonrió Amon, una vez que habían salido de la habitación.

-No está mejorando, Amon- la respuesta de Akira fue inesperada para el más alto, quien la miró mientras ésta se abrazaba a sí misma –Cada día su respiración y ritmo cardíaco disminuyen. Sólo intento hacer de su transición algo menos doloroso para él…

-¿"Transición"?

-Me refiero a su muerte, Amon- explicó la otra, con aquella frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba.

El Investigador no respondió nada ante tus palabras, no quería tocar de nuevo ese tema, no con su compañera. Soltó un suspiro pesado y decidió seguir su camino. La rubia le detuvo, sosteniendo la manga de su traje.

-S-se que no es el mejor ejemplo, pero, ¿sabes? Cuando tenía ocho años, mi papá y yo encontramos un gato que había sido apaleado por un perro. Decidimos llevarlo a casa y cuidarlo, yo solía desvelarme todas las noches para cuidar de él, mi papá sugirió que lo lleváramos a un veterinario y que lo pusieran a dormir, ¡pero yo fui terca y estaba segura de que el gato se salvaría! ¡No fue así, Amon! Ese gato terminó muriendo mientras sufría por mi terquedad, cuando estuvo en mis manos la decisión de haberlo dormido y evitar su sufrimiento. Durante años me sentí culpable. No quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti, Amon…- Antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta, Akira ya lo abrazaba por atrás, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del otro.

-Él… podría tener información de Aogiri…

-¿En verdad haces esto por la información, Amon? ¿Entonces por qué noto que cada día lo haces más y más por ti? ¿En verdad no sentirías nada si él muriera tan dolorosamente?

Amon apretó los dientes.

-Sé que me sentiría peor si simplemente lo dejara morir sin haberme esforzado hasta el último momento.

Akira no dijo nada más y no se movió mientras veía a su compañero alejarse del lugar. Sonrió por dentro. Ese hombre era demasiado compasivo para ser bueno. Por eso ella debía de estar a su lado, para cerciorarse de que no se arrepienta de ninguna de sus decisiones y que no vaya a sufrir tanto por éstas.

.

La vida del Investigador Ghoul era bastante rutinaria. Despertarse, salir a correr, desayunar por ahí, ir a trabajar, regresar a casa, ejercitarse, darse un baño, cenar, dormir. Ese era un día en la vida del Investigador. Todos los días. Cuando estabas acostumbrado a una rutina, era muy extraño para tu cabeza darse cuenta de que algo que hacías era diferente de lo normal, y de pronto toda tu rutina se viene abajo por una simple acción. Como esa del Investigador que, al terminar su trabajo, en lugar de ir a casa había terminado en la habitación de ese chico de nuevo.

En realidad ese día no quería seguir su rutina, había estado pensando en ese ghoul todo el día, desde hace días. Así que hoy iba a quedarse más tiempo con él, aunque sólo fuera verlo de lejos.

Se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente y colocó su portafolio que guardaba su quinque a un lado. Miró al techo durante unos minutos, en silencio, hundido en sus pensamientos y después se sentó correctamente, con los ojos puestos al chico frente a él.

Su piel era tan pálida, se preguntaba si era así normalmente o si se trataba por la pérdida de sangre. Sus cabellos blancos cubrían casi todo su rostro, ¿se lo había decolorado o era así naturalmente? Acercó su mano al rostro del muchacho y alejó unos cuántos mechones de su frente. Observó la venda que le cubría y se preguntó de qué color serían sus ojos. Obscuros le quedarían bien a alguien con sus facciones, se dijo a sí mismo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Debe ser difícil ser tú, ¿huh?- fue lo único que pudo murmurar, ni siquiera él mismo sabía a qué se refería.

Podría haber jurado que el chico había sonreído, sólo un poco.

–Escucha, te seré sincero, conseguirte comida está siendo mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda tomar, no sé ni siquiera si vaya a ser aprobada. Es como si el Consejo estuviera haciendo tiempo hasta que mueras.

Amon frunció el ceño, sintiéndose culpable. Él había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar de ese ghoul, ahora no podía ni siquiera salvarlo.

-No significa que me esté dando por vencido, por supuesto. Ya te lo he dicho, que voy a salvarte, no importa cuánto trabajo cueste, así que sólo sé más paciente…

Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Se sentía tan impotente frente a él, al que había jurado proteger y salvarle la vida. Se sentía tan débil como cuando estaba en el orfanato.

-Yo…- sus manos se cerraron en puños. Iba a decir algo cuando repentinamente sintió la mano del ghoul en su pierna. El pobre chico había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para mover su brazo hasta él, como si quisiera darle coraje. Amon mordió su labio inferior. Ese ghoul usaba lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza para reconfortarlo, no podía creerlo. –Maldita sea…- gruñó el Investigador. Se puso de pie y alejó la mano del ghoul, colocándola cuidadosamente de regreso en la camilla. –Si ellos no te alimentan, lo haré yo.

Amon se puso de pie, sin saber exactamente que hacía, apretó su brazo con fuerza y se hizo una herida con la uña, lo suficientemente profunda para que la sangre comenzara a brotar.

Antes de que la sangre comenzara a escurrir, la acercó a la boca del ghoul.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora…


	3. Salvar una Vida

Cuando llegó a las oficinas de la CCG al día siguiente, no se sorprendió de encontrar una carta dirigida a su nombre sobre su escritorio, citándolo en una de las tantas salas de reuniones del edificio.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le preguntó su compañera, mostrando una carta similar a la suya en la mano. La rubia leyó en voz alta una oración que venía impresa en tinta negra – _"Concerniente al caso del Inspector Amon Kotarou"_ dice aquí.

-Salvé una vida, eso hice.

Akira tardó un poco en entender el significado de sus palabras.

-N-no me digas que tú… ¡¿qué hiciste con ese ghoul?!

-Lo que tuve que hacer- el Inspector se puso de pie, pero al recargarse en la mesa no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante recorrerle desde la punta de los dedos de la mano hasta el hombro. Akira notó esta reacción y le tomó del brazo, levantándole la manga.

-Debe ser una broma…- masculló al ver la venda cubriéndole cierta herida –Tu propia sangre, Amon, ¿es enserio? ¿Alimentaste a un ghoul con tu propia sangre? Y en las oficinas de la CCG, para colmo, ¿estás consciente de tus actos? ¡Pueden clasificarte como traidor y enviarte a prisión!

-¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera mientras ese chico moría ahí de esa forma?

-¡Dejarlo morir, por supuesto! ¡Eres un Investigador! ¡Matamos ghouls, Amon, no los salvamos!

Antes de que Amon pudiera defenderse, Shinohara irrumpió en su oficina, con Juuzou detrás suyo. Mantenía el rostro completamente serio, algo inusual en él.

-La junta está a punto de comenzar, Amon- indicó el mayor.

.

Cuando Shinohara abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, Amon podía escuchar muchas voces discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, él. Una vez que cruzó la puerta, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en todo el lugar, junto con una pesada atmósfera.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, desde que entró hasta que tomó su lugar designado, al lado de su compañera. Akira estaba nerviosa, el mayor lo supuso al ver como jugaba con los mechones rubios de su cabello. Enrollándolos una y otra vez en su dedo índice.

-Muy bien, ya que el Investigador Amon ha decidido hacernos compañía, empecemos- habló Marude con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, refiriéndose a su retraso de unos minutos aparentemente muy vitales.

-Empezamos entonces con el reporte de seguridad- habló esta vez el Investigador Houji, y acto seguido se aclaró la voz y empezó a leer una hoja en su mano – _"Ayer a las 1,913 horas, las cámaras de seguridad captaron al Investigador Amon Kotarou entrando a la celda de alta seguridad donde actualmente se mantiene asegurado al ghoul desconocido que fue rescatado del Edificio 5. El Investigador procedió a hablar con el dicho ghoul por aproximadamente 3 minutos, y después se puso de pie, tomó su brazo y se realizó una herida con, lo que creemos, podría ser un arma punzocortante que llevaba escondido. Después, procedió a alimentar al ghoul con su sangre. Esto puede ser visto en la cinta de video enviada junto con el paquete."_ Fin del reporte.- terminó y entonces todos miraron expectantes a Amon.

-¿Algo que decir, Investigador Amon?- preguntó Marude, cruzado de brazos y con el mismo semblante grotesco de siempre.

El susodicho se puso de pie.

-No llevo conmigo ninguna clase de arma que no sea mi quinque, la herida la realicé con mi uña.- declaró y volvió a tomar asiento.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente, fue Marude quien volvió a hablar.

-Investigador Amon, ¿está confesando que la acusación es verdadera? ¿Admite su culpa?

-Con todo el respeto que se merece, señor, yo no veo ninguna clase de razón por la que tenga que ser acusado por mis actos de ayer.

Marude frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Así que no comprendes la gravedad de haber alimentado a un ghoul?

-Señor, el ghoul que fue rescatado del Edificio 5 parecía haber sido torturado por Aogiri, suponemos que quizás sabía algo que Aogiri quería que les dijera, o que intentó escapar de la misma organización. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el ghoul podría tener información sumamente valiosa, pero, debido a sus heridas tanto externas como internas, el ghoul aún no ha sido capaz de comunicarse con nosotros.

-¡O tal vez era simplemente el juguete de ese ghoul que ama la tortura, Jason del Distrito 13! ¡Tal vez ese ghoul en realidad no sabe absolutamente nada! ¡Tal vez él esté realmente con Aogiri y haya planeado todo esto para que lo trajéramos a la CCG! ¡No sabemos absolutamente nada de este ghoul! ¡Su rostro no coincide con ninguno en los registros de la CCG, no sabemos su tipo de kagune, no sabemos de qué distrito viene y tampoco sabemos su Nivel! ¡Podrías haber alimentado a un maldito SSS que sólo finge estar lastimado! ¡¿En verdad no comprendes la gravedad de tus actos, Investigador Amon Kotarou?!

Amon tragó en seco. Ciertamente, esas son las cosas que debió de haber pensado, pero en lugar de eso, desde el momento en el que lo había visto en aquél estado en la habitación del Edificio 5, Amon no sintió desconfianza hacia él, más que eso, Amon había sentido que tenía que proteger a ese chico a cualquier costo.

-Él… él no es así…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

-¿Estás defendiéndolo, Investigador Amon Kotarou?

Para este momento, los demás miembros de la CCG que estaban sentados a su alrededor habían comenzado a susurrar cosas, algunas no llegaban a sus oídos, otras sí, como que recalcaban el hecho de que él había sido criado por un ghoul y quizás los favorecía.

Qué asco.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, Am-!

-Suficiente- toda la habitación quedó en completo silencio, incluyendo al sorprendido Marude, cuando el Investigador Especial Arima Kishou habló, levantando una mano para obtener la atención de todos los presentes. Como si su simple presencia no fuese suficiente.

-¿Arima?

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que este ghoul no ha recibido alimento desde hace 6 días cuando llegó?- preguntó el hombre de lentes.

Marude le respondió con total seriedad.

-No aprobaremos alimentar a un ghoul. De ninguna manera podemos darle el cadáver de otro ghoul, el canibalismo los hace más fuertes. Y tampoco sacaremos a alguno de nuestros honorables soldados caídos en la batalla de la morgue.

-Sólo vayan a la morgue del distrito y soliciten alguno no identificado.

-¡Investigador Arima! ¡Le recuerdo que la CCG fue creada para proteger a las personas de los ghouls! ¡No vamos a hacernos responsables por alimentar a uno!

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho, Investigador Marude, la CCG está para proteger a las personas, y ahora mismo nuestro peor enemigo es Aogiri. Éste ghoul no aparece en ningún registro, por lo que podemos suponer que se trate de un ghoul de bajo rango que no representa ningún peligro. Por lo tanto, si podemos obtener alguna clase de información de él, eso sería realmente beneficioso.

Esto dejó sin palabras a Marude, pero pensando mucho a las demás personas sentadas en esa sala. Quien tomó la decisión final fue, por supuesto, el Comandante Washuu, quien se puso de pie y dictó:

-Hoy mismo se alimentará al ghoul, y, a partir de este momento, el Investigador Amon Kotarou será responsable de su comportamiento, cuidado y alimentación, así como de informar de cualquier información que éste pueda dar a conocer. Eso es todo.

.

Apenas hubo salido de la sala de juntas, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Amon. De entre toda la multitud de gente, reconoció rápidamente a Arima y se abrió pasó hasta llegar a él.

-Investigador Arima- le llamó y éste detuvo su andar para mirarlo –Sólo quería agradecerle por lo que hizo ahí dentro.

-No veo porqué debas agradecérmelo- contestó el otro, estoico como siempre.

-Pues, estaba siendo acusado de algo realmente fuerte, por eso…

-Ciertamente, darle de beber tu sangre a un ghoul fue una tontería, ahora te tendrá en la mira. Te recomiendo no bajar tu guardia con él- en ese momento, el Investigador Hirako apareció a su lado y le dio unos papeles. Arima se dignó a retirarse, despidiéndose con un sutil movimiento de mano. Era un hombre ocupado, después de todo.

Amon se despidió de él formalmente, inclinando su cabeza.

Arima desapareció en una esquina y Amon soltó un suspiro.

-Realmente admiro ese cariño que le tienes a esa bestia come humanos- reconocería la voz de Akira en cualquier lado. El Investigador la miró, mientras ésta se cruzaba de brazos. –Así que ahora nos has puesto otro peso encima. Si éste ghoul resulta ser hostil o no saber absolutamente nada, voy a golpearte en la cara, Amon- amenazó la chica.

-¡Investigador Amon!- Suzuya apareció de la nada y se colgó de su brazo, no pasó más de un segundo cuando Shinohara ya venía corriendo detrás de él diciéndole que se comportara, pero el chico le prestó la menor atención -¡¿Va a alimentar al ghoul?! ¡¿Puedo ver cómo lo hace?! ¡¿Piensa darle el cadáver completo o en partes?! ¡¿Me daría permiso de desmembrarlo yo mismo?!

-¡Vamos, Juuzou, deja de molestar a Amon!

-No, Shinohara-san, ahora que lo menciona, tal vez sería buena idea tener la ayuda de Suzuya…

.

En realidad no había pensado en lo absoluto en cómo iba a alimentar al ghoul, por eso el entusiasmo de Suzuya por participar había caído como caído del cielo… Aunque justo ahora no parecía un ser celestial exactamente lo que veía frente a él.

Suzuya reía, sumergido en el cadáver que tenía frente a él. Shinohara, Akira y el mismo Amon habían decidido permanecer fuera de la habitación. No es que nunca hubiesen visto sangre antes, pero, además del frío congelante dentro de la habitación para que el cadáver se preservara, el olor era casi intolerable. Aunque tal vez la parte más abrumadora había sido ver al tan emocionado Suzuya destripando el cadáver para después restregarles intestinos en la cara, como si se tratase de un trofeo.

Akira cubría su boca con la mano.

-Tengo náuseas…- murmuró, con la tez completamente pálida.

-Akira, si no quieres estar aquí, puedes ir a hacer trabajo de oficina, no tienes porqué ver esto.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Crees que no puedo manejar esto?

-…Akira, estás amarilla…

-¡Shinohara-san, Amon-san!- Suzuya abrió la puerta con la bata y los guantes (que le obligaron a usar por cuestiones de sanidad) completamente ensangrentados. Batía en el aire un extraño objeto redondo, no era muy claro por la sangre que le envolvía -¡Encontré el cerebro, ¿quieren verlo?! ¡Está realmente hinchado!

Akira se puso de pie y corrió al baño.

-E-estamos bien, Juuzou, gracias…- dijo Shinohara, haciendo que el chico regresara a la habitación.

Ambos miraron al baño de mujeres que quedaba a la vista y observaron a dos investigadoras salir desconcertadas de él.

-Lo siento, Akira…- se disculparon ambos Investigadores mentalmente.

.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Akira simplemente se mantuvo a varios metros de ellos, pegada a la puerta, por si alguna urgencia volvía a ocurrir. Suzuya llevaba una simple bolsa de plástico negra, con la comida del chico adentro.

-Recuerda que no hay que darle mucho, hay ghouls que necesitan más comida para regenerarse que otros, le daremos un poco hoy y veremos cómo evoluciona las próximas 24 horas- dijo Shinohara a lo que Amon estuvo de acuerdo, pero le sacó una mueca de aburrimiento a su joven subordinado.

Suzuya se había voluntariado para alimentarle en la boca al ghoul, a lo que nadie en realidad se opuso, pero antes de comenzar, Amon se acercó al chico en la cama y le habló con una dulzura que desconcertó a los demás Investigadores.

-Lo logré- le susurró, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, algo que había aprendido de su compañera –Aquí traemos tu comida, lo siento, será poca, depende de cómo sigas veremos si es necesario darte más. Entiende que sólo tenemos autorizado darte lo suficiente para vivir, más no para que puedas revelarte. Haz un esfuerzo por tragarla, ¿si?

Habiendo dicho eso, le dio la señal a Suzuya para comenzar, a lo que éste sacó de las bolsas un pedazo rojo irreconocible y lo puso en la boca del ghoul. Era lo suficientemente pequeño para que lo tragara, no necesitaba masticarlo.

Le fue relativamente fácil comer.

.

-Es suficiente- ordenó Shinohara y Suzuya entendió, tomando las bolsas en su mano nuevamente y alejándose de la camilla obedientemente.

Amon había notado que la respiración del ghoul se regularizaba, casi respiraba tan normal como una persona cualquiera. Suponía que su ritmo cardíaco también había mejorado como consecuencia.

-Juuzou, regresa el resto al congelador, no queremos que se pudra.

-Entendidoooo- cantó el más joven.

-Akira, ¿podrías asegurarte que no haga ningún destrozo?- le pidió después a la subordinada del otro Investigador.

-Por supuesto- respondió la otra, algo nerviosa por tener que estar cerca del psicópata sádico-masoquista que adoraba moler carne, pero manteniendo su firmeza y seriedad en el trabajo.

Una vez que ambos habían salido de la habitación, Shinohara tomó un respiro.

Amon no despegó su vista del ghoul en todo el tiempo, posando sus ojos en el cabello del chico, en su nariz, en sus labios, en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Se ve mejor. Probablemente para mañana ya pueda incluso hablar.

El otro Investigador sonrió complacido.

-Pero en serio…- comenzó el Investigador veterano –Le cortaron los dedos un incontable número de veces, le sacaron los ojos, y tiene indicios de haber sido violado, ¿cierto? Aogiri es simplemente muy cruel, ¿por qué habrían hecho esto? Es un ghoul tan joven…- Shinohara se acercó más y comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo del ghoul más de cerca.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho tiempo en recuperarse?- preguntó Amon.

-Los músculos y órganos son los que más rápido se regeneran. Los huesos van a durar un poco más. Probablemente para mañana ya pueda hablar, eso es lo importante, pero no va a poder caminar ni sostener cosas por un tiempo más. ¿Está bien si lo inspecciono mejor?- preguntó Shinohara.

-¿E-eh? ¿Porqué me pide permiso?

-Bueno, eres tú quien tiene el control total sobre él, como yo con Juuzou.- Shinohara tomó eso como un sí y comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo del ghoul. Le tomó el pulso, que se mantenía constante, después sus dedos recorrieron las manos del ghoul, sintiendo los huesos y músculos rotos, siguieron por el brazo y llegaron al pecho, presionando un poco para poder sentir las costillas. Tenía varias rotas. Shinohara frunció el ceño. Si por fuera la situación del ghoul se veía lamentable, por dentro se sentía mucho peor. Los pulmones del ghoul, sin embargo, respiraban con fuerza. Su respiración se había regulado.

Después, el mayor prosiguió a revisar el resto del cuerpo del chico, la parte inferior. Amon desvió la mirada inconscientemente.

-…Amon… llama al doctor Shiba- le ordenó Shinohara una vez que le había destapado.

La respiración del ghoul, efectivamente, era más rápida, pero debido a que había sido tan lenta anteriormente, Shinohara no se percató de que respiraba a una velocidad anormal, demasiado rápido.

Amon se mostró desconcertado ante las palabras de su superior y observó debajo de la sábana.

Fue Shinohara quien se puso de pie y corrió a llamar al doctor.

Sangre. Mucha, mucha sangre, salía del interior de Kaneki y manchaba sus piernas y la sábana blanca.


	4. Dolor

-¿Dónde mantienen su comida?- fue lo primero que preguntó el doctor al entrar a la habitación donde mantenía al ghoul y examinarlo.

-Mi compañera acaba de llevarla al congelador- respondió Amon.

-Contáctala, que la regrese, TODA.

Amon no hizo preguntas y de inmediato sacó su celular y marcó a Akira, dándole las indicaciones anteriores.

- _¿Pasó algo, Amon?_ \- preguntó su compañera al otro lado de la línea.

-…-Amon tardó en contestar –N-no tengo idea…- confesó, preocupado.

-Doctor Shiba, ¿qué le sucede al ghoul?- preguntó Shinohara, manteniendo la calma, no como Amon.

El Doctor Shiba mantuvo una pose pensativa unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No lo sé- declaró.

-¿Hah?

-Pero lo que sí sé es que este chico ha perdido demasiada sangre, más de la que su cuerpo puede soportar, incluso los ghouls pueden morir por pérdida de sangre, ¿sabes? Una transfusión de sangre sería tardada y experimental, nunca se ha hecho, así que no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo. Es más fácil alimentarlo, que recupere su sangre y partes de las células RC para que pueda regenerarse y reparar lo que sea que esté mal dentro de él. Ya que esté mejor podremos hacerle pruebas.

-¿Cree que sea grave?- preguntó esta vez Amon, intentando ocultar su consternación, pero fallando.

-No realmente, no para un ghoul. Su cuerpo en general está en pésimo estado, fue víctima de abusos y traumas musculares, probablemente tenga un órgano interno destruido.

-¿Será algo de su sistema gástrico? No tenía nada antes de alimentarlo- afirmó Shinohara.

-Lo tenía, sólo que ustedes no lo notaron- aseguró el doctor, acomodándose los lentes y mostrándoles las manchas de sangre –Según las manchas de sangre en la sábana, el ghoul lleva aproximadamente tres días sangrando lentamente. Es probable que ni siquiera él lo sabía, ya que, según veo, debido al traumatismo su cuerpo no muestra mucha sensibilidad. Pónganse en su lugar, si les duelen las manos, los pies, la cabeza, cada fibra de su ser, desde adentro hasta afuera, ¿le darían relevancia al hecho de que están sangrando? ¿Podrían siquiera sentirlo? Quizás no fue hasta que comenzó a recuperarse por haber comido que se dio cuenta que algo no estaba particularmente bien en su interior y comenzó a sentir el dolor. El dolor es algo que nos dice a las personas qué no debemos hacer, en el caso de los ghouls, el dolor les indica que deben comer más para poder curarse.

Justo Shiba había terminado de explicar cuando la puerta se abrió y Akira junto a Suzuya entraron agitados, el edificio donde estaba el congelador estaba realmente lejos de ahí, después de todos.

-Trajimos todo lo que había

\- dijo Akira y Suzuya le dio la bolsa al Doctor Shiba.

-Esto debería ser suficiente- declaró y él mismo se encargó de alimentar cuidadosamente al ghoul, mientras Suzuya hacía pucheros en el fondo por no haber sido él.

.

Pasaron unos minutos después de que el ghoul ingiriera todo lo que estaba dentro de la bolsa, Shiba se sentó al lado de la cama, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaría. Amon y los demás investigadores también estaban ansiosos.

-Ah… Hah…- el ghoul susurró, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar –Due… le…

-¿Estás consciente?- El Doctor Shiba se acercó más al chico para poder escucharle bien.

-M-me… me duele…- gimió el otro, apretando sus brazos contra su vientre, haciéndose bolita en la cama. Para la sorpresa del Doctor y de los demás presentes, el chico parecía significativamente mejor después de comer todo eso, y bastante rápido.

-Un **rinkaku** \- supuso Shinohara –Sólo los ghouls rinkaku se regeneran tan rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Puedes decírnoslo?- el Doctor Shiba le preguntó, y entonces el ghoul pareció desesperado.

-Adentro… de mí…- dijo, con un sufrimiento muy grande en su rostro –Hay algo… adentro… me duele… me lastima… sácalo…

-¿Trabajas para Aogiri?- Shiba insistió.

-¡Doctor Shiba!- le gritó Amon, sintiéndose igual de desesperado que el ghoul porque hiciera algo, éste chico acercó sus manos ya casi completamente regeneradas al Doctor hasta encontrar su rostro, para después tomarle fuertemente del cuello y abalanzarse contra él al suelo, rompiendo al mismo tiempo las cadenas que lo ataban a la cama.

-¡SÁCALO! ¡SÁCALO! ¡ESTÁ ADENTRO DE MÍ! ¡SÁCALO!- gritaba el ghoul lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían.

Los cuatro investigadores corrieron a intentar alejar al ghoul del doctor, pero el chico ya se había alejado de él antes de que llegaran y ahora daba vueltas en el suelo, jalándose las ropas y el cabello.

-Doctor Shiba, ¿se encuentra bien?- Shinohara corrió a asistirlo mientras el doctor tosía. Amon, en cambio, corrió al ghoul, para intentar calmarlo. Era su responsabilidad, después de todo.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Lo sacaremos!- le dijo, tocándole el hombro.

-¡SÁCALO! ¡SE MUEVE, SE MUEVE!- gritó el otro, liberando su kagune y comenzando a golpear el suelo con desesperación.

La alarma sonó en esos momentos, probablemente activada por el de seguridad que estuviera viendo la grabación.

-¡¿Q-qué se mueve?!

-¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡SÁCALO! ¡ME COME, ME ESTÁ COMIENDO!

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- gritó Amon, tomando su mano. Se dio cuenta de que ésta temblaba y de que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. De tanto jalarse el cabello, había terminado rompiendo la venda de sus ojos y en éstos, Amon notó que ya estaban casi completamente reconstruidos.

Los ojos de un ghoul que no había visto nunca antes.

Un ojo grisáceo y otro negro con rojo. Era algo tan extraño y tan exótico que el Investigador había quedado completamente estático. Tanto así que no había visto, ni había podido detenerlo, cuando el ghoul se atravesó a sí mismo con su kagune en el vientre.

Reaccionó hasta que la sangre le salpicó al rostro y manchó sus ropas. Shinohara, Akira y Shiba veían la escena impactados, mientras Suzuya tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al presenciar a un ghoul perforándose a sí mismo.

Inesperadamente, el ghoul sonrió y su kagune se disolvió en el aire antes de caer desmayado en los brazos del Investigador Amon.

.

Ahora el ghoul estaba inconsciente y recostado nuevamente en la cama. El Doctor Shiba no parecía haber sufrido percance mayor, sólo unas marcas rojizas en su cuello y rupturas en el suelo. Por culpa de la alarma, ahora Shinohara estaba fuera de la habitación, hablando con los supervisores para asegurarles que todo estaba bajo control ahora.

Este incidente no le gustaría a los altos mandos, de eso estaban seguros todos.

Amon, aún sabiendo que el ghoul era su responsabilidad, decidió dejarle todo a Shinohara y él simplemente se quedó observando al Doctor Shiba mientras éste parecía hacerle un clase de cesárea en el vientre, justo donde el ghoul se había perforado. Amon estaba realmente curioso por qué había causado ese comportamiento en el ghoul.

Shinohara entró en la habitación.

-Amon, tengo que irme ahora, me fue asignado una misión en el distrito, vámonos Juuzou.

El chico de cabello claro se quejó, pero Shinohara le jaló del brazo y logró arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

-Vamos, si lo capturas dejaré que te lo hagan quinque- le sobornó y Suzuya dejó de resistirse, comenzando a gritar alegremente.

Akira suspiró cuando esos dos se había ido, finalmente se acercó a Amon y vio más de cerca la operación que el Doctor le realizaba tan cuidadosamente al ghoul, casi como si se tratara de un humano.

-Un ghoul perforándose con su propia kagune. En verdad debió de estar en mucho dolor como para hacer eso- dijo Akira.

Amon apretó los ojos, aún no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de ese ghoul. Sobretodo, ahora que veía todo su rostro inconsciente tendido en la cama, no podía dejar de notar la similitud que tenía con ese ghoul que conoció la noche que Madou había muerto. Y en como el ghoul había llorado y le había pedido que se marchara.

-¿Eh?- A Shiba se le escapó una exclamación, esto llamó la atención de ambos compañeros, quienes le miraron expectantes.

-¿Doctor Shiba?

-E-esto… no… ¿eh?- el Doctor Shiba volvió a mirar el rostro del ghoul, incluso examinó con la mirada otras partes del cuerpo del ghoul, y nuevamente regresó sus ojos a la operación que se realizaba frente a él. –Pero… no, esto… ¿huh?

-¿Sucede algo, doctor?- preguntó Amon y el Doctor Shiba pareció recordar que ellos se encontraban ahí.

-Ah… bueno… no lo sé… yo…- Shiba tenía un conflicto interno. Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó la sien con los guantes de goma –Verán, es esto- les dijo, y con sus pinzas les enseñó un objeto de apariencia viscosa y redondeada, llena de sangre. –Esto es lo que estaba dentro del ghoul- dijo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Akira, acercándose más a él, pero incapaz de encontrarle forma. Tenía… ¿extensiones? ¿Miembros?

-El ghoul dijo que se lo _estaba comiendo_ , ¿es verdad? ¿Es alguna clase de parásito?

-No. Bueno, no exactamente… esto, ¿cómo podría explicarlo?...- sólo una vez que lo había dicho, fue que ambos Investigadores lograron verle la forma a ese antropomorfo –Esto que tengo aquí, es un embrión.

* * *

 **Este fanfic no continuará en la página de fanfiction, si quieren saber cómo continúa, visiten mi página web curliesfiction (punto) jimdo (punto) com. (El link también lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil) Hay versión para celular y pueden suscribirse a la página para recibir las actualizaciones a su correo! Gracias por seguir Othello hasta ahora, nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
